


King Kunta

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Wade's iPod [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Top Peter Parker, Wade thinks it's sexy when Peter swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Wade invites himself over to Peter's apartment and catches Peter singing in his boxers.





	King Kunta

Wade let himself into Peter’s apartment. Through the door this time,  _ like a gentleman _ . What he saw when he walked in was not something he would ever have been prepared for, but  _ oh man _ was he glad that he got to see it. Peter sat cross-legged in nothing but his plain black boxer briefs on his living room floor. His textbooks were spread out all around him and he had his laptop balanced on his knees. The real surprise for Wade, though, was the string of rap lyrics that were flowing out of his sweet, innocent baby boy’s mouth. He wasn’t sure what kind of music he expected Peter to listen to, but rap certainly wasn’t it. Classical, maybe. He tried to think if he had ever heard Peter swear before and decided that he hadn’t. Wade couldn’t contain himself any longer. He burst out laughing. 

 

Peter jumped to his feet, blushing bright red. “I, uh. Um. How long have you been here?”

 

“Just a few minutes,” Wade shrugged. “What was that song? I like it. Especially when you sing it.”

 

“Oh God.” Peter ran his hands over his face. 

 

“Hey hey, I’m serious!” Wade stepped forward, putting his hands on Peter’s hips. “Seeing you swear is sexy.” To emphasize his point, he pulled Peter against him. 

 

Instinctively, Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck. He could feel the larger man’s erection pressing against his stomach. Wade reached up and moved his mask off of the lower half of his face. He pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s forehead. Peter blushed even deeper red. Wade dropped to his knees, running his hands down Peter’s sides. Peter looked down at the masked face looking back up at him and his face twisted slightly. He ran his hands over the back of Wade’s head, curling his fingers under the mask. He gave Wade a long moment to stop him before tugging the mask up and off his head. A soft smile spread across his face. 

 

“There you are.” Peter cooed at him, stroking his cheeks. 

 

Wade purred slightly in response to Peter’s affectionate tone. He still wasn’t used to Peter being happy to see his face. He tucked his fingers into the waistband of Peter’s boxers, looking up at him for permission to remove them. Peter bit into his bottom lip slightly before nodding. Wade kept his eyes up on Peter’s face while he tugged his boxers down just far enough to free his cock. Peter kept his hands on Wade’s head, rubbing over the bumps and ridges of his scars. Something about the way that Peter always seemed to want to touch him made Wade’s stomach tingle. He leaned forward, kissing down the length of Peter’s cock. Peter responded with a soft hiss and a press of his fingertips into the back of Wade’s head. Wade obliged, opening his mouth and taking Peter all the way to the back of his throat. He stopped, holding completely still with Peter’s cock touching the back of his throat. It took a long minute and a few whines before Peter understood what he was going for. He moved his hand more firmly on the back of Wade’s head, pulling his hips back before thrusting back into his throat. Wade gagged slightly, which made Peter groan under his breath. Wade loved watching the way that his head rolled back when he felt his throat spasm around him. Peter kept up a brutal pace, fucking into Wade’s mouth. He made him gag with every particularly hard thrust. Wade kept his hands on Peter’s thighs to brace himself. He could feel his eyes watering, but kept his gaze locked on Peter’s. 

 

“God you’re so pretty like this.” Peter whispered, almost so quiet that Wade couldn’t hear him.

 

Wade whined around Peter’s cock in response. After a few more thrusts, he could feel the tears rolling down his face from the lack of oxygen and repeated gagging. Thick saliva dripped down his chin. He could feel his eyelids drifting halfway closed, his mind drifting away into someplace else where the only thing he could think about or feel was Peter’s cock in his throat. Peter’s hand on the back of his head was gently holding him in place while he thrust his cock all the way into his throat. 

 

“Wade,” Peter’s voice came out in a long whine. 

 

Peter’s hips stilled with his cock buried in Wade’s throat. He tried to breathe through his nose, but found his airway completely obstructed. The muscles in his throat spasmed around Peter’s cock, gagging forcefully. He felt Peter’s cock pulse in his throat and tried to swallow preemptively. While most of Peter’s come made it down his throat, he still sputtered some of it out of his mouth and down his chin. When Peter’s cock stilled, he pulled out of Wade’s mouth. 

 

Dropping to his knees, Peter threw his arms around Wade. He pulled the larger man’s head into his chest tightly, almost protectively. Wade panted slightly in an effort to catch his breath while Peter rubbed his back. One of his hands came up to wipe the tears and spit and come off of Wade’s face. He leaned down and kissed Wade on the forehead.

 

Peter spoke softly in Wade’s ear. “There you go, sweetheart. That was amazing. You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth.” 

 

“Hey, baby boy?” Wade heard his voice crack, sore from all of the gagging he had done. “You gonna tell me what that song was?”

 

Peter smiled, reaching behind him and turning the laptop to face Wade. The music player screen was still open and Wade let out a shrill squeal when he saw what Peter had been listening to. 

  
“Oh that is so going on my iPod.” Wade let out a hacking cough. “And I’m going to think of you  _ every time  _ I hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a video I saw of Tom Holland rapping. I just couldn't help myself, y'all. 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRK7PVJFbS8
> 
> Baby Tom Rapping said song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJW38xfvnyw


End file.
